1. Field
This disclosure relates to mobile devices, more particularly to managing information on mobile devices.
2. Background
Mobile devices include such things as personal digital assistants (PDAs) like the Palm® devices, cell phones, and palmtop PCs. However, several of these devices have very small screens and cannot render representations of all of the information or applications available on the device. The user interfaces with the information or the applications via a series of inputs, such as mouse scrolls, push buttons, menu selections or a combination of these. This can be repetitious and time consuming.
In some instances, the graphical user interface (GUI) on most mobile devices has inherited design rules and approaches from conventional desktop personal computers. On most desktop PCs, however, there is enough room to see the entire desktop on the screen. Mobile devices do not have that luxury.